Generally, growth of cells on tissue, vascular grafts, biomedical prosthesis, substrate, and other medical devices (hereinafter referred to simply as a sample or specimen) has previously been described. Prior devices capable of depositing and growing cells typically submerge the sample with a cell suspended media, attempting to deposit cells uniformly on the entire sample. Often, pressure or other forces are used to influence adhesion of the cells on the sample. Many of these devices are designed for depositing cells onto a particularly shaped sample. By way of example, prior devices describe seeding cells on one surface of a biological vascular graft.
Other prior devices describe techniques for depositing a complex arrangement of an array of cells onto relatively planar substrates. For example, a multi step approach to deposit cells has been utilized to thereby build layers of proteins and cells utilizing masks to control the location of deposition and exposure of the cells on an exterior surface of the substrate. Other printing methods have been contemplated to, in essence, print cells onto an exterior surface of a Petri dish, glass, paper, plastic or other relatively planar substrate.